Daughter of the big 3
by write4lifee
Summary: Son of death, Daughter of three, child of fire and a satyr to guide thee. Set off to find an isle lost, far in the ocean somewhere across To restore a lost love with the one, Trapped on the island gods have more fun. Four shall leave and four return, Leave one behind and you shall learn Love prevails even once lost, even those with great cost.
1. Percy Jackson : Daughter of the Big 3

Hey guys! I know that I havent realy posted at all on this site, and I've been meaning to update here. I've changed the formatting of my chapters quite a bit, so I am completley re-posting the story. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Percy Jackson Characters or anything related to the series. But I did create my own characters to add in, and the prophecy is mine.

Before you start reading, I just want to let you know that this story does not take place in the timeline of the actual books. So I have used characters who were previously dead (Thanks Rick)

HOH SPOILER ALERT SORRY BUT IT HAS TO BE SAID

Nico is not gay in this story, he is bisexual.

Follow me on all my social media stuff below! xoxo

Instagram : your_average_fangirl

wattad : write_4_lifee

: wrie4lyfe

ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 1: Leo - You Stole My Look

As always, Thanks for reading! 3 :*

* * *

Chapter 1: Leo - You Stole My Look

She stumbled across the clearing, just as the hellhounds were about to catch up. My first thought? _Why is she stealing my look? Girl, the whole army/bomber jacket with jeans and a white t-shirt is my thing! _She stumbles back down the hill, further into the safety of Camp Half-Blood. She's alone, not a satyr in sight. Then I see it. There's something in one of the hellhounds mouth. The girl turns back and screams in horror. My guess? That was the satyr that guided her to camp. She starts running back up the hill to try and save the satyr, but a group of campers pull her back. She falls to her knees in despair. Chiron approaches her, carefully. He says a few things, and she says something back. He helps her up, and they head towards the big house.

"What happened?" Jason says running up to me.

"I'm not exactly sure… We got a new camper though"

"She doesn't look 13…" Percy says from behind me. Chiron comes out of the big house and scans the crowd. finally, his eyes meet mine. "Leo, Jason, Percy, come inside please." I wonder what I did this time. Whenever I get called to the big house, it's never good news. It's usually something like "Leo, why did you set the boat on fire? Leo, how many times do we have to tell you? Stop bursting into flames in the middle of the forest? Leo, get out of the fire pit!"

When we get into the big house, I see the girl sitting down on one of the big chairs, wrapped in a blanket, and drinking hot chocolate.

"This is Ashley Knight," Chiron begins. "Undeclared so far. She will stay in Hermes for the time being." "So why are we here?" Asks Jason. "Yeah, why are we here" I say.

"Well first of all, I need Jason to give her a tour, second, I need to speak with Percy, and third, Leo, she has an important message for you. Now, if you don't mind, Percy, I would like to have a word with you in my office. Ashley, please tell Leo the message." I sit down across from Ashley and make myself comfortable.

She doesn't say anything, just looks around, she won't meet my eyes. She watches Jason pace back and forth in the room. _Oh… She doesn't want Jason to overhear our conversation.. _I think.

"Hey man, do you mind waiting outside? We'll be done in a sec."

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll be outside" He says getting the point" Finally, Ashley meets my eyes and smiles. And of course, like the idiotic guy I am, I say the stupidest thing that anyone could have possibly say. Ever. Especially if it's the first thing they've ever said to the person.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?"


	3. Chapter 2: Ashley - First Impression

As always, Thanks for reading! 3 :* Please favourite and review!

* * *

Chapter 2: Ashley - The Worst First Impression In The history of First Impressions

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" He said. Seriously? I can't believe this was Leo. The incredibly masculine, amazing, talented Leo Valdez as she'd described him.

"These aren't your clothes, smart one. A girl in the mist gave them to me. Chiron said it was an.. Iris message? To be honest, I still have no idea what the heck is going on." I say.

"Wait.. Iris message? Girl in the mist? Did this girl by any chance have… Goldish, brown hair?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Did she tell you her name?"

"Yes… Why?"

"What was her name?"

"Why?"

"Was it Calypso?"

"Holy Hades! Just Tell me why you want to know!" I couldn't take it anymore. This guy was just getting annoying. I can't believe Calypso likes this guy. Yes her name is Calypso. But why should I tell him?

"Look Ashley. Last summer, I kind of landed on her island, Ogygia. I spent a couple of days there and we had more than a few good times. Before I left, I promised I would come back for her."

"You do realize that you can only find Ogygia once right?"

"I'm going to find it, one way or another"

"Ok Mr. I'm-going-to-do-the-impossible-I-don't-care-what-the-three-thousand-year-old-rules-say, her name was Calypso. She gave me these clothes and this letter for you."

"That's kind of a long nickname" He scowls. Suddenly, his eyes light up."Wait. Is that fire proof?"

"What?"

"Your clothes"

"How should I know?" Suddenly, his hands burst into flames. I nearly jump out of my seat.

"It's ok. If I end up burning your clothes, I'll buy you new ones or something" He says as a failed attempt to reassure me. _Or Something? _I think. _He'd better get me new clothes. This is all I have!_ He reaches out towards me. He's careful not to actually touch my skin, but he let the flames lick the sleeve of my jacket. Surprisingly, the flames did not catch.

"What the.."

"Calypso made them. She made me fireproof clothes too considering I burst into flames constantly." He explained holding the flame up to his sleeve.

"You're a son of Hephaestus aren't you" I say. Finally understanding the whole godly parent thing. I could tell. He kept fiddling with his hands, pulling things out of his tool belt that seemingly had no limit to how much was in it.

"Yep, and proud."

"One more thing." I say. I hand Leo the Letter. He reads it slowly. My guess? He has Dyslexia, just like Chiron told me all demigods have. We also have ADHD, and that explains ALOT. Leo looks up, with a sad, yet angry look on his face.

"I have to go… Cabin clean up, you know?" He gets up and leaves quickly and starts running towards the cabins.


	4. Chapter 3: Percy - Goddess of Rainbows?

As always, Thanks for reading! 3 :* please rate and review and follow and all that fun stuf! xoxox

* * *

Chapter 3: Percy - The Goddess of... Rainbows?

"Chiron, what I don't understand is that she looks older than 13." I say as he closes the door to his office.

"How old do you think she is?" He asks

"I dunno, 14? 15? 16?"

"She's 15 Percy. She was supposed to be found and claimed two years ago. There has to be a reason they are hiding her."

"I made them promise!"

"I know Percy. There must be a reason to why they are doing this. Go with Jason and help him give her the tour. Introduce her to Annabeth, and tell her what is going on. I will speak to Mr. D in the meantime"

"You got it sir."

"And Percy?"

"Yes? Show her cabin 11. She will stay there for the time being"

"Won't she be the only…"

"Yes Percy. She will. Try not to make a big deal of it." As I leave the office, I see Leo hurrying off, towards cabin 9, a letter in his hand. His hair is on fire. He must be pretty upset. Campers are running away from him, people screaming. I wonder what happened. I decide not to ask. Ashley is still sitting in same spot we left her in when I went to go talk to Chiron. She stands up as she sees me, but turns away.

"Hey, wait up!" I say. She walks out the door. Either she didn't hear me, or she ignored me. I run after her. I see her and Jason talking, over at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jason!" He looked up. "Oh hey, Percy!" He said waving me over. "What did Chiron say?" "Oh you know… Stuff for Summer Solstice." I say, giving him my _I'll tell you later _look. "He also said I can come on your little tour" I say winking at him. Hopefully he gets a clue. He does. Thank gods.

"Well then, let's get started on our tour of Camp Half Blood!" Jason says cheerfully. We walk towards the stables and volleyball courts. After showing Ashley the climbing wall and other training areas, we head towards the cabins.

"So, let me get this straight." She said. "Everyone here has one parent who is a mortal and one who is a god?"

"Exactly. Each child shows some resemblance to their godly parent. Some are easier to tell than others. Try guessing them over there." I say pointing so some Athena kids reading. "Ummm… Athena? Goddess of wisdom?"

"Great. Now how about them?" Jason says pointing to some children of Iris running around changing the colours of each others clothes, having a blast.

"I have absolutely no idea… Goddess of colour changing?"

"Try Iris, Goddess of… Rainbows? I think… But yeah. Iris is the one behind the Iris messages. Like the one Calypso sent you." I say

"How did you know that?"

"Chiron told me." I say simply.

"We should get you settled into your cabin. We only have an hour until dinner." Jason says. "One more stop." I say leading them towards the group of Athena kids, who were apparently learning Greek. "Annabeth, can I speak to you?" I say, pulling her away from the group. "This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Annabeth, Ashley. 15 years old, undefined." I say. Her eyes go wide.

"Undefined?" She says. "Percy. She's 15! Why haven't the gods claimed her yet?" She whispers. "I don't know. Chiron told me that he thinks they are hiding her for a reason. There has to be a reason they haven't claimed her." I whisper back.

"Well Ashley, it was nice meeting you! I'll see you around!" Annabeth waves goodbye to us and heads back to the group to help some younger campers.

"Ok, well you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed." I say. "I have to go get some stuff done before dinner. So I'll see you guys later ok?" I say running off, leaving them to themselves.


	5. Chapter 4 : Ashley -Meet The Stoll twins

As Always, Thanks for readin! 3 :* Please rete and review and all that fun stuff! xoxo

* * *

Chapter 4 : Ashley - Meet The Stoll twins

"Well, here we are!" The cabin is huge. It looks most like a normal camp cabin. Large, made of wood, wrap around porch. You know, the classic camp cabin.

"You're gonna have to go alone from here. Connor and Travis will take care of the rest." Said Jason. I walk up to the door and knock. It opens immediately. Two identical twin boys, about Percy's age stand in the doorway. They take up the entire doorway, so I can't even see through the doorway. Just a wall of tall, masculine teenage boys with brown hair.

"Welcome to Hermes." One of them said. "I'm Connor, and this is Travis." He said.

"You a daughter of Hermes?" said Travis… or Connor… I don't know which one is which. It's impossible to tell. I mean, they're identical.

"Uh, no. I'm undeclared"

"Undeclared? How old are you?" He asked.

"Uh… Fifteen?..."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes." I say. He turns away and whispers to… um… the other one.

"You seen Percy?" He says. "Yeah. And Annabeth." I reply. "Oh ok then. Well, we are the co-counsellors of the Hermes kids. Everyone here is either a child of Hermes or undeclared, like you. So here's where all the undeclared kids sleep." He said pointing to Some bunks in the corner. I walk over to put my stuff on one of the bunks, but then I realize that I don't have any 'stuff'. The clothes I was wearing before Calypso had been left behind in Central park, which now, come to think of it, probably wasn't such a good idea. It probably attracted more than a couple monsters… Oops… I turn around, only to be startled by Travis and Connor, who were standing right behind me. Outside the door, I see people walking towards mess hall. "Campers lineup in order of how long you've been at camp!" said Connor and Travis. We all line up and obviously, I'm at the back. We head out the door and start walking towards Mess Hall.


	6. Chapter 5 Percy - I get a Sister

As always, Thanks for reading! Please read, favourite, review and all that fun stuff 3 :*

* * *

Chapter 5 Percy - I get a Sister

When I arrive to Mess Hall, I realize almost all the cabins are there. I walk over to my table, and sit down. I don't see Ashley anywhere, which means the Hermes cabin isn't here yet. Suddenly, I hear laughter from somewhere behind me. That laugh. The mocking tone. It's Clarisse. I turn around to see her and her brothers and sisters pointing and laughing at something. I get up and walk towards the crowd, dodging bodies as I make my way to the front of the crowd.

"What's going on?" Says Annabeth. where did she come from?

I look down at the ground. Ashley is lying on the ground. Near Clarisse's foot. I glare at Clarisse and give Ashley a hand.

"Thanks" She says. "The Hermes table is over there. You might wanna get take a seat before Chiron gets here." I say, pointing to a table. She gets up and walks over to the table, following Travis and Connor, sitting next to them. Once the food arrives, we line up before the fire pit. I find myself behind Ashley.

"So how are you liking the Hermes cabin?" I say tapping her on the shoulder.

"It's good. I can't tell Travis and Connor apart, and I'm afraid they will come and steal my stuff. That is, if I had any." She replies.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I can barely tell them apart, and I've known them since I was twelve. As far as the whole stealing stuff thing goes, I wouldn't worry about it. You'll get claimed soon enough and then, you can get your butt outta there. That is, if you're not a kid of Hermes." I say, trying to reassure her.

Once we are done sending our food to the gods, I go back to my table. Luckily, I'm not eating dinner alone today, Tyson's here for the week.

As I'm about to take a bite of my food, everyone stops talking. Absolute silence. I look around, trying to figure out the source of this rare occasion called silence. I turn around to see Ashley, with a glowing trident over her head. A trident. The sign of Poseidon. I HAVE A SISTER! I think to myself.

Suddenly, another sign is added. A lightning bolt. Right next to the trident. Zeus. Next to Poseidon. Then another sign. A helm. The helm of darkness, to be exact. Ashley's being claimed by all 3 of them. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. How is that even possible? And what does it mean? How does that even work? Wait… I don't want to think about that…

A bright flash interrupts my thoughts. All three of the gods appear before us. A voice rings out in the air. "Ashley Knight, daughter of the Big Three."

"What is going on!?" Mr. D exclaims, walking towards them.

"Dionysus, if you would give us a moment to explain before you attempt to turn us into grapevines, it would be greatly appreciated." My dad said. He hesitates before backing off.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, we would like to have a word with a few of you. Percy? Jason? Chiron? And I assume Nico will not be joining us" My dad said looking over at Hades.

"Well, you see…" Hades starts. But he never finishes his sentence. "As I was saying, I would like to have a word with you. In the Big House perhaps?"


	7. Chapter 6 Ashley : Daughter of the Big 3

As Always, Thanks for reading! 3 :* Please Rate, Follow, and favourite and all that fun stuff! xoxxoxo

* * *

Chapter 6 Ashley : Daughter of the Big 3

Once we arrive to the Big House, we get right down to business. We have all gathered in Chiron's office, which is surprisingly roomy. The Conversation went a little like this.

Percy : I still don't understand how this is even possible

Poseidon : Well, you see Percy, Ashley is my daughter. But her mom, Christina Knight, is a daughter of Zeus, and her grandmother, Jennifer Knight, a daughter of Hades…

Chiron : … Which automatically makes her the most powerful demigod in two thousand years…

Me : I'm right here you know.

Zeus : Yeah, yeah. We need to make sure she's safe.

Chiron : Of course. She will be staying in cabin 3 then?

Poseidon : Yes, that would be most suitable

Me : HELLO!? I am right here you know!

Annabeth puts a hand on my shoulder. I sigh. Five minutes later, I'm still being ignored by the gods and Chiron. Mr. D is… Actually, I have no idea what the heck he's doing. I just don't get it. Why didn't my mom tell me anything about this? Seems kinda important to tell you daughter if she's the most powerful demigod in hundreds of years. But I guess it makes sense. I've always been the best swimmer on the swim team, and it always happens to be windy when I'm angry, or upset. And I always… Uh… Hades? What can I do? I wonder.

"You have a sword I assume?" Says Hades, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Oh yeah. I found out I was a demigod just this morning. I already carried a sword around. Just for fun." I say.

"Watch it.." Poseidon starts

"Wait… That bracelet…" Hades starts. "That was Jenn's." He says pointing to my bracelet. I wear it everyday. My mom gave it to me on my eleventh birthday. It's strands of gold, bronze, and some black metal all intertwined.

"My mom gave this to me." I say

"Throw it in the air." Says Zeus. "And make sure you catch it." I pull off my bracelet and toss it up in the air. When I catch it, it turns into a bronze sword. On the hilt there is beautiful engraving, a trident, a lightning bolt, and the helm of darkness, just like the symbol that had been hovering over my head earlier. It's sticking out a bit, and I realize that is is a bit like a button. I press it, and my sword turns back into a bracelet. I notice something on my bracelet I have never seen before. An engraving. Agnó Skótos. Pure darkness. I throw the bracelet in the air again and catch it in my hand. This time, it's black.

"Stygian Iron." Hades says, seeing the puzzled look on my face. "The sword takes one of three forms. Imperial gold, stygian Iron, ot celestial bronze. The form it takes is random, unless you are in combat. Then, it will take whichever form that it thinks is most useful."

I turn the sword back into my bracelet, and the gods leave the room. We all sit there, silent. Finally, Chiron breaks the silence. "Percy. Please bring Ashley to cabin 3 and help her get settled. Capture the flag will start in an hour."

Percy leads me out of the big house. "So, I have a sister." He says.

"Yep. What does it feel like?" I say, teasingly.

"That depends… What's it like having a brother?"

"Well considering you're the brother, it sucks" I say making fun of him

"Ouch. That hurt." He says putting his hand over his heart. "Hey, can I see your sword?" He says.

"Sure" I say I throw the bracelet into the air and catch it. This time, it's Imperial Gold. I hand it over.

"Pure Darkness?" He says.

"Yeah. Hades gave it to my grandmother. Apparently, back then, it was only Stygian Iron. You know, because its pure black, so Pure Darkness. Then, when my mom got it, it was Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron. Now, Celestial Bronze is in there too." I reply.

"Are you sure you aren't a daughter of Athena?" He teases. I shove him.

"So can you control wind? And water? And um… Death?" Hes asks.

"I have no Idea." I say.

"Well we could help you, you know. Me and Jason I mean."

"Thanks" I say. "But how am I going to figure out the death powers part?"

"Well… There is one known son of Hades… But he's not around much. Maybe we can talk to Chiron about it. We might be able to Iris-Message him. Or his dad could summon him."

"Oh. Okay."

" C'mon, we have to get ready for Capture the Flag" Percy says. "Race ya to the cabin" He takes off. I run after him, laughing. We tear through camp. I finally feel like I belong. Like I'm home.


	8. Chapter 7 : Percy – Set Fire to The Rain

As Always, Thanks for reading! 3 :* Also, Please favourite and review and all that fun stuff! xoxox

* * *

-WARNING-

This chapter has a few random fandom headcanons in it,

such as Percy and Leo 'Setting fire to the rain' Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7 : Percy – Set Fire to The Rain

"Ha! I win" She says jumping up and down in front of the cabin. "Yeah, yeah You're lucky I decided to let you win. I almost threw half the lake at you." I tease. The truth is, I'm not exactly the best at running. I'm better off swimming. I open the door to the cabin and flop down onto my bed.

"You can out your stuff over there." I say pointing over to the bunks on the other side of the cabin.

"Uh Percy? I don't have any 'Stuff'' She says. Whoops...

"Right... Well we can probably send a letter to your mom to ask her to send you your stuff. For now, Travis and Connor could probably... Um... Borrow some stuff from the camp store."

"Borrow?" She says, eyebrows raised.

"You know what I mean. They're sons of Hermes. They wanted to raid a candy store in the middle of a war. What do you expect?" I say. She shrugs.

"Okay so you have a sword... But you're gonna need some armour. Let's see if we can find you some down at the armoury." I say.

We walk towards the armoury, where a few campers are already getting ready for the game. "So we'll be on the blue team, lead by the Athena cabin." I say.

"Don't Poseidon and Athena have a rivalry of something?" She asks. "Well yeah, but not as big of a rivalry as the one between Poseidon and Ares. That may have been my fault..." I reply, remembering the incident that had happened a few years ago, when I went on my first quest with Annabeth and Grover.

"Why what happened?"

"Well long story short, I may have stabbed him in the head or something" I laugh. The look of horror on her face was priceless. "Don't worry." I say reassuringly. "I would never stab my sister in the head... Maybe..." Her eyes open wide, and she smacks me in the shoulder. "OW! You know, you're A LOT stronger then you look." I say rubbing the spot where she had hit me.

"I was on my last school's swim team. Best swimmer there. Plus, who said girls weren't strong?" She replies. I roll my eyes at her, earning me another hit to the shoulder. "Okay, that one hurt." I say wincing.

Once we get her fitted for armour, we head over to where the blue team is standing. The teams have changed a bit this week. I realize something else new this week. Nico is here. He stands off to the side, near some of the red team members. I wonder if he knows he has a new sister. He walks towards our team, and starts talking to him. I only catch parts of their conversation over the strategy planning of the Athena cabin. They then walk closer to the group. I guess Nico has Joined our team.

"Okay," Starts Annabeth. "Since Nico is here, we have decided to put Jason, Percy, Nico, and Ashley near the flag to protect it. They are probably the strongest ones here. The flag is near the river, so Percy and Ashley should be good, in terms of controlling the water. Children of Iris, along with Athena and Hermes, will go and try to find the flag. The rest of you, divide up. Half of you on border patrol, and half on defence. And _please_, don't do anything stupid." She says looking at Leo and I.

"What?" We say, putting our hands up in defence.

"Remember last time? When you set the forest on fire and then threw a tidal wave to try and put it out? And the time you ran around singing Set Fire To the Rain, attempting to actually set fire to water? Gods guys! And you say do don't do anything stupid!" People are laughing now, including Ashley, who was standing right next to me.

"You actually did that?" She asks?

"Well it wasn't always me." I say "Once Leo was running around on the beach singing 'This Boy is on Fire' while going up in flames."

She laughs. Quite loud actually, causing the rest of the team to look at her. "Sorry!" She says, face turning red.

Turns out, she's easily embarrassed. Oh I am going to have fun with this. I have the best sister ever.


	9. Chapter 8 : Ashley - Capture the Flag

As Always, Thanks for reading! Please favourite and review and all that fun stuff! 3 :* xoxox

* * *

Chapter 8 Ashley - Capture the Flag

"Go!" Chiron yells, signalling the start of the game. Percy, Jason, Nico and I head off to where the flag is supposed to be. Jason tried to teach me how to control the wind, so that I can at least use some of my powers if I need them. By the time we reach the flag, I'm able to throw a couple of gusts of wind around at people. Nico doesn't say much, as Jason and I throw wind around at each other, hitting Percy in the process. We end up having a water/wind fight, and by the time we are done, I'm able to control the water as well as Percy can. I guess it's easier to control water because I'm more closely related to Poseidon or something.

Suddenly, off in the distance, I see someone. "Guys! Over there!" I say pointing over where the person is standing. Nico draws his sword, and Jason flips a coin that turns into an imperial gold sword. Percy takes out a pen.

"Percy, that's a pen." I say.

"I'm aware." He says back.

"Okay just making sure. Not sure how you're gonna fight monsters with a pen."

He uncaps the pen, and it grows into a celestial bronze sword. That shut me up. Jason snickers and I shoot him a look. I pull my bracelet off my wrist and I'm about to throw it in the air when Jason says, "You know that's a bracelet right?"

"No Jason. I thought it was a shield." I say sarcastically.

"Ok just making sure. Not any better than fighting with a pen you know."

"Oh shut up." I throw the bracelet into the air and catch it as if I've done it a million times. The bracelet expands into a celestial bronze sword, causing Jason's eyes to go wide. Percy laughs. I think I saw Nico smirk. But we had no time to joke around because the red team was approaching.

"Ashley stay near the river" Percy says.

"But..." I start.

"No. Your powers are strongest in water. Trust me. You don't want to fight these kids"

I sigh. The people are close enough to recognize now. One of them's Clarisse, the girl who tripped me earlier. She's with a few other campers. All children of Ares. The see us near the flag and charge. I back up, getting closer to the river as they approach. I've never really fought with a sword before, so I figured my best bet was to try and defend myself with water. Suddenly, the wind picks up, and the Ares kids get knocked down. I laugh.

They look really mad. They get up, and start running at us, furious. There are four of them. And four of us. That means I will have to fight one of them. Uh oh. By now, I'm standing in the river, but oddly enough, I'm not getting wet. Oh well. Perks of being a daughter of Poseidon. One of the Ares kids charges at me, but I shoot a gust of wind at her and she goes flying back into a tree. She gets back up and draws her sword. She charges at me and I draw my sword. She swings her sword at me, but surprisingly, I block it. The flag is behind me, and so are Percy, Jason, and Nico. I can't turn around to see if I can figure out what to do. She swings at me again and this time I duck, the blade just barely missing my head. _Good thing I'm wearing a helmet._ I think.

Then I get an idea. I summon the water to come up, and it hits her like a tidal wave, throwing her back. She gets up and runs around me, knowing I can't exactly follow her because I'm strongest in the water. I known Percy told me to stay in the water... But... _Sorry Percy_. I think. I run out of the river, chasing after her. _Thank gods I was on the cross country team at my school._ I think. I catch up to her and cut her off. I can see Percy now, and he's captures Clarisse. Nico and Jason have also captured their attackers. It's just me now. I send a gust of wind at her, causing her to stumble, but not fall. I'm getting tired by now, but I know that I can't give up. She backs me up to the rock that the flag is, until my back is pressed up against it, her sword up against my neck. Suddenly, she is lifted up in the air, and thrown into the river. Jason walks over to her, and captures her. Percy runs over to me.

"Ashley! Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say back. "Just kind of tired"

Just then, we hear a horn, signalling game over. "We won!" I say, jumping up and down. Percy laughs. We walk back out of the forest to meet the rest of our team, to celebrate. Everyone's cheering, and the red team is sitting off to the side, sulking. Clarisse and her friends emerge from the forest, and they look mad.

I sit off to the side, just watching. Someone sits down, next to me. It's Annabeth.

"Hey" She says. " I heard what happened by the flag."

"Oh, cool." I say back.

"Jason and Percy told me you could throw some mean wind and water around too."

"Yeah. Not really sure what I can do with the whole death thing, but I can control wind and water."

"You could always ask Nico you know"

"Yeah sure," I say jokingly. "Ask the kid who doesn't say anything to help me control the dead."

"I'm not kidding. Nico's pretty powerful." She says. "And I wouldn't get on his bad side. Just saying"

She gets up and joins the rest of the team in celebration. I walk back to the cabin, exhausted. I fall asleep to the sound of running water from the fountain in the cabin.


	10. Chapter 9 : Leo - Fed to the Harpies

**As Always, Thanks for Reading! Please favourite and review and all that fun stuff!**

Also, I forgot to mention this earlier, but if you ever want to contact me or if you ever need to talk, kik me. My username is youraverage_fangirl (theres 2 underscores)

* * *

Chapter 9 : Leo - I Will be fed to the Harpies

I wake up late to find my cabin empty. _Great. Mr. D. is going to kill me. Or feed me to the harpies... _I thought. I wasn't sure which was worse.

I run down to the Mess Hall, completely unaware of the rat nest that was my hair. I slip in, hoping Chiron and Mr. D wouldn't see me. Lucky for me, they were deep in an argument about Mr. D's punishment. I sit down at the table.

"Thanks for waking me up guys" I say.

"You looked so cute and peaceful!" Said Kara, one of the newer campers.

"Haha very funny" I reply.

"You're always up at the crack of dawn. We figured if you were still asleep, you were tired. And considering you were up until two in the morning last night, we thought you needed rest." She says.

It was true. I just couldn't sleep last night no matter how hard I had tried. I just couldn't stop thinking about Calypso. Her letter wasn't making things any better. I've been trying for months to find a way to get back to her island. I couldn't give up. I have to find her. I swore it on the river Styx. I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize that our food was ready.

"Earth to Leo... Anyone home?" Said Ashley, who was standing behind me.

"Uh yeah. Sorry. Just lost in thought I guess." I reply, coming out if my daze.

"Calypso?" She asks.

"Yeah. I just... I don't know what to do. Or how to do it. I need to find her, I just..."

"Hey, I get it. You're frustrated. Percy told me you were trying to fix a bronze dragon. Happy or something?"

"Yeah. Festus actually. But he's broken beyond repair. I was thinking about just upgrading the Argo II instead."

"Well good luck." She said as she walked off to the fire pit.

I sigh. I'm really not sure what I'm going to do. I get up from my seat and walk over to the firepit, and drop a large piece of pancake into the flames.

"Hey dad. If you're listening, I could really use your help right about now." I say as the flames engulf the food.

I walk back to the table, where the rest of my cabin is laughing, and eating. I sit down and eat in silence, hoping my dad heard me. I could really go for some fatherly words of advice.

After breakfast, we head over to the forges to work on our projects. Once everyone is hard at work, I sneak away to the bay, where the Argo II is kept. I climb on board. This ship had been through so much. I walk over to the giant celestial bronze dragon head.

"Sorry buddy, but I don't think you're gonna be rebuilt anytime soon." I say. Gears turned in response. I turn around to see my dad, Hephaestus.

"Got your message." He says. "Don't worry about it. You'll find her... Probably..." I raise my eyebrows at him

"Thanks. That's really helping." I say sarcastically.

"Watch it bud. I wouldn't sass a god. Trust me you'll find her. You're capable of it."

"Oh yeah? How would you know?"

"Leo, you're my most powerful and most intelligent child in hundreds of years. I know you can do it."

"Not so sure about the smart part. I tend not to think very often. It kinda messes up my whole being nuts thing."

"My point is, you are capable of finding her, you just have to wait until the time is right."

I sigh and turn back to Festus. When I turn back around, he's gone.


	11. Chapter 10 : Ashley - Training

As Always, Thanks for reading! 3 :* Please Favourite and reviewa and all that fun stuff! xoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 10 : Ashley - Training

We have been training all morning and I'm exhausted. I didn't really have to work on controlling water. It just comes naturally. Wind on the other hand, not so much… But finally, after a few hours of practice, I was able to fly. Percy and Jason also helps me with my sword fighting skills. I'm not as good as Percy, but I'm okay I guess. Finally, we take a break.

"You're getting pretty good." Says Piper, who had joined us while her cabin was busy doing their hair. I had never really liked those types of girls. The ones who are all about shopping and boyfriends. It's just so… Superficial.

"Thanks. But not nearly as good as you guys." I say back.

"Yeah well you didn't spend months on a battleship training like I did. But don't worry. You're picking it up way faster than I did." She says.

We get up and walk over to Percy and Jason who are arguing… Again…

"But she HAS to learn!" Said Percy.

"He will NEVER agree. Plus he's never at camp. How do you even know he's here?"  
"Chiron told me he's staying here for a few weeks. Hades orders."

"Do you really think it's a good idea? I know you're just trying to be protective and all

But… is Nico really the best person to help her?"

"Who else is going to? Hazel? She's in San Francisco"

"Okay, whatever Percy. She's YOUR sister"

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Uh, we're gonna go see if we can get Nico teach you how to control the dead and stuff." He said.

As I walk up to the cabin, I'm able to get a better look at it. The whole thing is made out of black materials such as Obsidian rock and stygian iron. To be completely honest, the cabin kinda scared me. I knock on the door.

"Go away Percy." Said Nico from inside.

"Uh, it's not Percy. I'm Ashley." I say.

The door opens and I'm able to see inside, except that it's so dark, there's nothing to see. Nico looks the same as he did last time I saw him, during capture the flag. Pale, skinny, and sleep deprived. The same dark circles are under his eyes, making his skin look exceptionally pale.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"Well, I need some help with learning about my powers." I say, suddenly aware that I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to do this. Percy and Jason had gone off to find Leo, so I had come alone. Nico steps out of the doorway and closes the door behind him.

"What do you need help with?" He asks.

"I'm not exactly sure. Percy said you were really good at controlling the dead and shadow traveling and stuff, and since I'm not as closely related to hades as I am to Poseidon, it's harder to figure out what I can do. Percy said you were the best person to come to." I say.

"Percy said that?" He asks curiously.

"Well yeah. Why?"

"Nevermind."

"So are you going to help?" I ask.

"No." He says plainly.

"What?! Why?"

"Percy and I… I guess you could say we aren't exactly on the best terms. I can't help you right now Ashley. I'm sorry" He turns around and goes back inside his cabin, despite it's time to go for dinner.

I head over to the Mess Hall to meet Percy for dinner.

"So how'd it go?" He asks as we sit down at our table.

"How do you think it went?" I say with a scowl. He opens his mouth in response but gets cut off by Chiron.

"Campers, due to recent events involving a flaming boy and a wave, Mr. D has decided to cancel the weekly bonfire this week." A loud groan comes from the campers. "Instead, you may all do whatever you wish tonight until lights out." Once the food arrives and we are sitting down again, Percy tries to get me to tell him what happened earlier with Nico.

"Will you PLEASE tell me what happened?"

"He said no. That's _all_" I say. I'm getting annoyed now.

"But why?"

"He said you guys weren't on the best terms. So he couldn't help me. So technically, this is _your_ fault." I say. I pick up my plate and walk over to Jason, who's sitting at his on table, all alone. every cabin has their own table, but since I am a daughter of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, technically, I can sit at either of the three tables. The best part? Percy can't follow me.

When I sit down, Jason doesn't say anything, just continues eating. I know he was eavesdropping, so I don't bother to talk to him either. Slowly, as people begin to finish their dinners, everyone leaves, to go do what they want. Once I'm done, I walk over to where Jason, Percy and I had practiced sword fighting earlier. Surprisingly, nobody is there.

I slip off my bracelet and toss it into the air. It expands into a beautiful stygian iron sword, as dark as the night. I pull out one of the practice dummies and practice some of the moves Percy had taught me earlier today. After a few tries, I still couldn't get it right. Suddenly, I hear a voice from behind me.

"You're doing it wrong." Said the voice.

"Go away Percy." I say as I try again.

"Still doing it wrong." Says the voice again.

I turn around to see Nico emerge from the shadows. _How does he do that?_ I ask myself. "Oh it's you." I say. "What are you doing here?"

"You heard Chiron. We can do whatever we want."

"So you happen to want to go around creeping people out by emerging from the shadows and criticizing their sword techniques?" I say.

"Actually, I came to help you learn how to shadow travel, but if you want me to help you with that too…"

"I thought you didn't want to help me."

"I don't. Not really anyways. And by the way, you need to get a better grip on your sword. That's why you aren't getting it. And loosen your wrist."

I try again, this time gripping my sword a bit tighter and loosening my wrist a bit. This time, it worked.

"Uh, thanks" I say.

"Now try it on me." He replies.

"You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

I draw my sword and try to disarm him, but instead, he ends up disarming me. He picks up my sword and takes a look at it.

"Nice sword." He says as he hands it back to me.

"Thanks." I say as I turn it back into my bracelet.

A few hours later, we are sitting next to Zeus's fist, after having shadow traveled there. Nico hasn't really said much all night, other than when he was telling me how to do things. After sitting for a few minutes trying to regain my strength, I get up and walk back towards my cabin. I hear a whoosh, and Nico is gone. I don't know how he does it so easily, it's exhausting. When I reach the cabin, I go straight to bed. Percy isn't here yet, and I'm glad. I don't really want to talk to him right now. I could tell he was annoyed that Nico hadn't wanted to help train me because of him, but I didn't know why. And I don't think I'm ready to ask him. I get ready in the dark, because I don't want Percy to see the lights on in the cabin and come inside. I slide into my bed, and I'm asleep in a matter of seconds.


	12. Chapter 11 : Nico - Shadow Travel

As Always, Thanks for reading! 3 :* Please favourite and review and all that fun stuff!

(Oh yeah and btw, I'm Canadian so If you see things spelt 'wrong' like 'favourite' , It's just cause thats how we write it in Canada.

Sorry this chapter is kinda sucky it's more of a filler.

* * *

Chapter 11 : Nico - Shadow Travel

"You ready?" I ask Ashley. It's been two weeks since we started training together. I can tell she's having trouble, so I'm not exactly sure that she should be trying this just yet…

"Ready." She says with a nervous look on her face. Today is going to be the first time Ashley and I shadow travel together. Sure, I've shown her, and taken her with me, but this time, we will be working together to shadow travel.

We stand in the forest. The sun has set, so the forest is dark. I grab her hand and we start running towards the shadows, picking up the pace. Suddenly, it hits me. The feeling of being stretched apart, but I have to stay focused. We decided our destination be the edge of the forest, about 100 meters away. I feel Ashley's hand clutching mine as we emerge out from the shadows, breathless.

"Yes! I did it! I shadow travelled!" She says jumping up and down, with excitement, then realized how tired she was and sat down, leaning her back against a large tree. Shadow travelling has definitely made her tired. I sit down next to her, although the shadow travelling didn't have the same effect on my energy as it had on Ashley.

As I look out into the night, I wonder why I'm even doing this. Sure, Ashley is nice and all, but I'm not really the type of person to be caring enough to help a random stranger to shadow travel. I guess she's sorta related to me, her grandmother being a daughter of Hades and all, but still, I didn't even really teach Hazel to shadow travel. Then I remember a night, exactly two weeks ago…

Flashback to two weeks ago…

As I walk back to my cabin after dinner, I hear footsteps behind me. Well, really more like angry running, or stomps… But still. I turn around to see an annoyed Percy walking towards me. And when Percy is annoyed, things aren't exactly rainbows and butterflies. I turn back towards my cabin and go inside. Not even a minute after I close the door, Percy is smacking his fist against the door.

"Not in the mood Percy!" I yell through the door.

"Nico open the freaking door!" He yells back. I sigh and open the door.

"What do you want?!" I practically yell.

"I want to know why you aren't going to help Ashley!"

"And I would like to know why you care so much."

"Look, Nico, I really need you to help her. She is literally the most powerful demigod in thousands of years, but she has no idea how to control her powers. We can't just have her going around rising the dead whenever she wants."

"Percy, my dad called me here for a reason. I don't know why, but I can't just go off doing stupid things while I wait for him to tell me why I'm here."

"Don't you see it? This is why he called you here! To help Ashley! Please help her." He says desperately. I think about what he had just said, and decide what to do.

"Okay. Fine. I'll do it." I say as I close the door. I;m not sure this is a good idea, but I am sure of one thing. I'm not doing this for Ashley, it's for Percy.

PRESENT TIME

I see Ashley stand up, and I get up as well. "Thanks Nico. I really appreciate it." She says, hugging me. I stand there in shock, then I realize what is happening. I hug her back, and we pull away. She smiles, and I show the faintest hint of a smile back.

"No Problem." I say. "See ya later." As I turn away, she calls after me.

"Hey Nico? You should smile more often. It's nice."

I chuckle. "I can't, sorry. I've got a bit of a reputation to hold up. I can't be caught smiling. People will think I've gone crazy."

This time, it was her turn to laugh. I walk away shaking my head. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be.


	13. Chapter 12 : Ashley - Percy's Fanclub

As always, Thanks for reading! 3 :* Please favourite and all that fun stuf! xoxoxo Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12 : Ashley - Percy Jackson Fanclub

"That makes absolutely NO sense." I say laughing as I walk towards Mess Hall with Percy, Leo and Jason.

"No but think about it," Leo said. "If you can breathe underwater, and also summon a storm, wouldn't it make sense for you to be able to create a storm underwater?"

"Dude you can't make it rain underwater." Says Jason. "Rain is water. You can't create a storm underwater, it just doesn't work that way. Just like when you try lighting your hands on fire while they're underwater. It doesn't work."

"But it worked when I was with Frank after we got attacked but the giant shrimp." Leo says looking disappointed.

"You had an air bubble around you. of course it worked." Jason replies. I roll my eyes. It seems as if Leo is constantly having these pointless arguments. Suddenly, I see a familiar flash of blonde hair, and a familiar laugh. I could recognize her anywhere. _Karina_. I think.

"I'll meet you guys at the Mess Hall." I say running ahead to catch up with her. "Karina!" I call out. She whips her head around, to see who was calling her. When she sees me, she smiles at me.

"Ash! I had no idea you were here! I heard there was a girl named Ashley who was a daughter of all three of the big three, but I had no idea it was you! I just got here last night. Oh my gods I haven't seen you in _forever_!" She says and hugs me. "You disappeared and everyone said you were visiting family, but I had no idea you were visiting this family! Oh yeah, and you missed Kyle's end of year party. But you probably didn't want to go anyways. But how are you?" I roll my eyes. "It's only been a month Karina." I say. "And I'm good. You know, trying to figure things out, but I'm good. I had no idea you were a demigod though."

"Well what would have you said to me if I had told you about it?" She said. She had a point. I would've thought she was insane. "I'm a daughter of Hecate by the way. And this is Abbey, one of my sibling, and this is Robby, a son of Athena."

"Nice to meet you!" I say. Abbey looked about 12 years old, but Robby looked about our age. "Nice to meet you too! You are like my idol!" Abbey says excitedly. Robby just smiles and nods in my direction. "He's shy" Karina whispers into my ear. I look over at him. I can tell he tries to blend in with the crowd, but it's kind of hard for him. His fiery red hair could make him stand out anywhere.

As we near the Mess Hall, Karina tells me to meet her by the climbing wall after we ate. As I walk towards my table, where Percy is sitting, when I feel a tug on my sleeve. I turn around to see Abbey looking up at me. "You know Percy right? The one who's dating Robby's sister Annabeth?" She asks. "Well yeah, he's my brother." I reply "Do you think you could get his autograph for me? I'm a HUGE fan of his and I really want to talk to him, but I never can he's always so…So… You know…" She trails off. "Scary?" I say, finishing her sentence. She nods. "C'mon, you can come talk to him with me. He's really not that bad trust me." I grab her arm and lead her over to the table. This is _so_ going to inflate his ego by like a million percent.

"Percy, I have someone who wants to meet you." I say, as we approach him. "This is Abbey, and she's a huge fan of yours." Abbey clings onto me as if I was some sort of Percy-proof wall. Yeah, like I could beat Percy in combat.

Percy smirks at me and I roll my eyes. "Hey there Abbey. Nice to meet you." He says to her. Abbey lets go of me and slowly reveals herself from behind me. She opens her mouth as if she is going to say something, then closes it again, looking starstruck.

"She wants to know if she can have your autograph." I say rolling my eyes. Abbey nods and hands him a small notebook and a marker. He takes it and signs his name. Suddenly, Abbey speaks up. "I'm Abbey, daughter of Hecate. You and Ashley are my _heroes! _It's so cool how you can control water. I'm the head of your fan club you know." She says it all in one breath, And then shys away again. Percy hands her back her notebook and marker.

"Fanclub?" He says raising an eyebrow. "Well yeah of course!we have like 15 members! Wait until they hear that I met you!" She responds enthusiastically. Percy opens his mouth as if to say something when Karina comes over to Abbey. "Come on Abbey. we have to sit down." She says. You can drool over Percy later. Abbey blushes as they turn away. I take my seat across from Percy.

"Looks like you've got yourself some admirers." I say to him.

"Of course I do. Look at me! I'm fabulous!" He says as if pointing out the obvious. I roll my eyes. _Oh Percy. If you could only save yourself from your huge ego. _I think.


	14. Chapter 13 : Ashley - Reunited

As Always, Thanks for reading! 3 :* Please Favourite and review and all that fun stuff! xoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 13 : Ashley - Reunited

After dinner, I head over to the climbing wall, like Karina had instructed me to. Once I get there, I see her standing beside it, next to the cliff. "Hey!" I say as I approach her. "Hey." She says. She smiles at me as if she is keeping a secret.

"Okay. I know that look. What's up?" I say.

"You know about the mist right?" She asks me cautiously.

"You mean like fog?"

"No _the_ mist. Not just mist. It's like a magical wall only people like us can see through. So that mortals can't see things like monsters or your sword." She explains.

"Oh yeah. Percy might have mentioned it to me a couple of times." I say, remembering what he had said about his mom being able to see through the mist.

"Well, being a daughter of Hecate and all, I can manipulate the mist easily. watch this." She moves over, closer to the side of the cliff. suddenly, the surface of the rock shimmers a bit and reveals a small archway, just big enough for a person to fit through.

"Whoa." I say in amazement.

"This is where I train." She says leading me through the archway. "I hide it so I can be alone. No one except you and Chiron know about it, so please don't tell anyone." I nod in response, taking in all my surroundings. I look up and see the sky, meaning that Karina has also somehow manipulated the top of the cliff as well to hide her training ground from up above.

Even though Karina is a super outgoing and happy person, she is also really secretive. We have been best friends ever since my mom and I moved to New York, five years ago. We had been ten years old, and we had moved in beside her. It was hard being friends at school though. Karina was always getting in trouble. Every year she switched schools. I got lucky though. I had only changed schools 3 times in the last 5 years, which apparently was an all time record for demigods.

Karina leads me over to a patch of grass and we sit down. "So, this is the camp you've been going to since we were 11?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I hated lying to you about it, but you know, I really wasn't able to. I had no idea you were a demigod, let alone the most powerful one in thousands of years!" She says.

"And that guy you were talking about last year… The one you said you had a crush on… He's here too?" I ask dying to know the answer. Last August, Karina had come back from camp saying that she had met this guy who she liked. She claimed that they'd know each other since she had started going to camp, and that he was really sweet. Now that I knew he was at Camp Half-Blood, I was dying to know who my best friend was crushing on.

"Yeah. He goes here." She said quietly. "But I'm not going to tell you yet. I want to know if he likes me back first." She says. I raise an eyebrow. "Okay. But don't get your heart broken. Promise?" She nods. There have been a few too many incidents where Karina has had her heart broken. That's part of the reason she's so secretive now.

"Well I should get going." I say getting up to leave, even though I really had nothing to do tonight.

"Why don't you come hang out with us? You know, Abbey, Robby and I."

"Yeah sure." I say as we leave the training area. I'll meet you at the beach she says. "Get your bathing suit on. We're going swimming. And bring Percy and Leo and your friends as well. I'm sure Abbey would love to meet them. "Okay." I say. as I run towards my cabin. "I'll meet you at the beach!"

I run back to my cabin and throw on my bathing suit. "AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!" I hear Percy yell from behind me. I roll my eyes. Leave it to Percy to be the over-protective brother. "Swimming with Karina." I say. "You, Leo, Jason, Annabeth and everyone else is invited too! C'mon!"

"Gimme a minute." He says digging around in his stuff on his side of the cabin. My things had arrived last week, so I was finally able to wear what I wanted. Today I am wearing my favourite jean shorts and a white tank top over my blue bikini that I had gotten last summer. I walk outside and head towards cabin 13 where NIco is when I run into Leo. Like literally _run_ into him. His hair was on fire.

"Sorry." I say quickly.

"My bad." He said. scratching his head, not even realizing that his head was on fire. He's so oblivious that her wouldn't even notice his head was on fire. Oh wait, IT IS.

"Hey, did you want to come down to the beach with us?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure. When?"

"Right now."

"Oh yeah. Of course. Meet you at the beach." He says running off.

"Uh Leo…." I say eying his hair, which was still on fire.

"Yeah?" He says turning around.

"Nevermind." I say. I figured it would be funny to see Leo walking around camp with his head on fire. He'll find out soon enough.

I walk up to cabin 13 and knock on the door. After waiting there for about a minute, Nico finally opens the door.

"Hey Nico, everyone's going down to the beach and we wanted to know if you wanted to come." I say.

"Who do you mean by everyone?" He asks me. "Well my friend Karina invited me and she told me I could bring my friends with me so, Leo, Jason, Piper, Percy an-" He cut me off. "No sorry I can't come"

"Why not?" I ask him. "Is this because of you and Percy not being on the best terms? Come on Nico you don't even have to talk to him just come. You'll have fun."

"No. I'm not coming."

"Then tell me why. Give me a good reason as to why you aren't coming and I'll leave."

"It's embarrassing." He says. I roll my eyes. "More embarrassing than dating a guy for two months then finding out he had been cheating on you and you were the only one who didn't know? Yeah, I don't think so. Spill."

"Fine. But not here. Give me a minute." He says closing the door on my face. I sit in the steps waiting for him to come out of the cabin. Five minutes later, he comes out.

"That was more than a minute." I say. He rolls his eyes. "Come on." He says grabbing my arm. "I'll tell you, but not here. Let's go."

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! But I think you know what's coming. Or not. Idk

I willl try to update soon but its getting close to exams. Please enjoy! 3


End file.
